The Life of Sunny
by Gervayi
Summary: The life of Sunny and how she really felt about everything going on in her life. WARNING: implied sexual acts


Sorry for one major paragraph ~ this was for my English class and he requested the format like this.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I groan as I pull off my covers and I shuffle towards the door and look through the eyehole. I sigh and open the door slowly "Yes?" I said. Maurice stood there casually leaning against the wall shuffling his hands impatiently. "I have another job for ya." he said. I nod slowly barely registering it my mind. "Ok then, where is it?" I said. Maurice looks down at his hands where he's holding a folded paper and says "Its room 1222 and just for a throw so be ready in 15 minutes." He nods a goodbye and walks away, off to his many other jobs I thought. I turn around and shut my door. I walk back to my bed and throw myself on top of it and groan. Another job, another guy, another moment to lose myself in this horrible predicament I got myself in. I roll over and look up at the ceiling and drape my arm across my face thinking back to before everything changed. When I was still in school and the only thing I had to worry about was getting good grades and if my hair didn't stick out of place. It was also much easier when I still had my parents to help me with school and knowing that they both loved me. I didn't expect my life to drop to such a low point considering what I wanted to do with my life like, become an actress or something. But life doesn't work that way I guess. It finds the happiest child and sends them on a rollercoaster ride to nowhere that changes their life forever. Like when my parents went on a ship for their business trip to Asia but never made it back. Their ship was caught in a storm and it went under. People searched frantically and it was all over the news, but there were no survivors. I sniffle as a tear slowly slides down my cheek. I frantically wipe it away refusing to deal with my feelings at a time like this. I had a job to do and if I didn't get money from this job, I wasn't going to be able to pay rent. I shudder thinking of what would happen if I had to live on the streets again. That was something I wouldn't wish to relive ever again in my lifetime. I glance over at my clock to see I still have ten minutes until my appointment. I hop off the bed and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I come back into my room drying my hair and shift through my closet looking critically at all my dresses before I settle on my green dress. I put on my green dress and grab some shoes and my coat before I shut my door. I walk quickly down the hall looking at each door in turn before I stop at the room 1222. It's not often that I am so close to a client's room. Guess I scored some good luck after all. I knock on the door and wait impatiently for the person to answer the door. I hear a faint crash behind the door before a guy opens the door "How do you do?" he says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes while I quickly assess him looking him up and down seeing how ruffled he looks. "You the guy Maurice said?" I asked. He nods and opens the door wider to let me in. I take off my coat and throw it onto the bed and sit in a chair waiting for the guy to tell me what he wanted so I could get this over with. I start to jiggle my foot up and down out of habit and wait while he sits down. He looks over at me as if waiting for me to say something. I look back at him as he offers me a cigarette. I instantly want to heave and throw the revolting thing out the window, but I shake my head and say "I don't smoke." I hope he gets the message so that he doesn't offer me another one again. Knowing how my Mom always talked about how grandma always smoked and how that was what killed her, so I now follow Mom's example and will never smoke even if my life depended on it. He then starts introducing himself like this was some type of talk show and I was the guest of honor and not some prostitute with a boy. I start to get irritated and ask "Do you have a watch on ya?" knowing I was only here for a throw and that if I didn't get this job started I would never get paid. The way this was going I might end up on the streets tonight. I sigh and stand up pulling off my dress. At least this will shut him up I thought. I ask again "Do you have a watch on ya?" He shakes his head quickly seeming flustered. I walk slowly towards him and bend down to look him in the eye. "Well then, let's get to it. I don't have all day." His eyes widen and he stutters to say "Don't you wish to talk?" I back up and look at him as if he's crazy. No man ever would refuse a woman, no less a naked women standing right in front of them and just want to talk. I laugh harshly and go back to the chair and sit down with a thump. "Well if you're going to talk go ahead, I have other things to do you know." He starts blabbing on about how I came to be here and other such nonsense like asking me again if I would like a cigarette. By this time I was almost fed up with this crap and I just wanted to get this over and done with. I stand up and walk back towards him again and sit down on his lap. He starts blushing again and fumbles his hands around like he doesn't know what to do with them. I inwardly laugh considering I haven't had a client whose acted like this. He starts rambling off about this so-called surgery he had on his clavichord. I don't believe anything about what he's saying so I lean closer and look into his eyes and say "You're kinda cute." That's when he loses it going off about how he doesn't want to do anything with me, to just go home and that he will just pay me for my time. I fix him with a stare "Are you _serious?_ I was sleeping when Maurice came to wake me up. If you think I will leave withou-" He holds us his hand to interrupt me and says "I said I'll pay you for your time. Why don't you just take it like that?" I get up and by then I am shaking with anger. "Then why did you request a girl then? If you were just going to waste my time and spout about your goddamn operation, huh?" He cringes at my tone and gets up to retrieve his wallet "I thought I would be better by then you know?" I glare at him as he takes out a five and hands it to me. I shake my head. "A throw is ten." He frowns and shakes his head reaching in to grab another five and hands it to me reluctantly. I snatch it out of his hands and say "Well do you mind giving me my dress and coat? Or do you have something better to do?" He quickly retrieves my dress and coat and I slip into my dress then shrug on my coat and walk towards the door. I turn back to him and smile coldly. "Thanks a million, crum-bum." I slam the door behind me and walk quickly down the hall towards my room shaking my head as I go. I have never been through something like that ever in the years I have been doing this job. I frown thinking about if all my future clients will sit me down for a chat. I laugh knowing that its ridiculous thinking about this. I at least got paid my proper amount of money. I get out my keys and open my door. I drop everything on the ground by my bed. I look at the clock above my bed counting off to when I am supposed to give my rent money to the office downtown. I go to the bathroom and start a bath and I lay down in it heaving a sigh of relief. I slip off into sleep and see I am walking around in my old house where my Mom is sitting in her usual chair reading the newspaper and Dad's at the kitchen table working on paperwork. I smile and try to walk towards them but it seems I can't get any closer. I start running crying out to them but it's not working. It then warps me to a ship when my parents were about to go off on their trip but this time it's different. I am moving along with them holding their hands. I smile looking up at them knowing we'll be together now and that they would never leave me again as we walk off into the distance. The next morning a girl was found in her apartment by her landlord, dead in the tub with a smile upon her face looking completely at peace.


End file.
